I Love You
by LovingAnime97
Summary: Now was my last chance to tell her. To tell her what I always tell her. Making sure that nobody would interrupt me again, I whispered "I love you, Nami." Into her ear, and she giggled, smiling. "I love you too, Ven." I grinned, and she kissed me.


It was about twelve years after the second Keyblade War. . . . everyone had just turned 30 - except Riku, who was 32 - and we were all living happy lives. Sora and Kairi had gotten married only a few days back, and were now on their honeymoon on the mainland, leaving myself, Naminé, Roxas and Riku on the Islands.

Naminé and I had also gotten married, once we had turned eighteen. We had both known that we were perfect together. We had two children, Solis and Luna. Solis had my hairstyle, yet the colour was the same as Nami's, and Luna had Nami's hairstyle, but my hair colour. They were both 12 years old at this point, and both Naminé and I loved them to bits. Solis was an amazing brother to Luna. If someone would hurt her or do anything mean to her, he'd always help her out. He'd gone so far as to hurt some people, which we were against, but the fact that he protected her showed that he cared. And that's what we'd brought our children up to do.

Ven's P.O.V.

I woke up one Saturday morning, Nami sleeping beside me. I had my arm wrapped around her waist as she slept, her hair smelling like strawberries as I nuzzled my face in it. As I tried to fall back asleep, I started thinking. About all the good memories, all of the things we'd been through, and about Solis and Luna. Naminé was awake, which showed when she moaned slightly and turned to face me, kissing my cheek.

"Good morning, Ven."

She said, smiling at me. Oh, how I loved her smile. It was like a hundred watts, so bright. It made me grin every time, and now was no exception.

"Mornin', Nami."

I kissed her on the lips, and she giggled. I opened my mouth to say what I told her every day, but before I could-

"Mornin mum! Mornin dad!"

Solis and Luna came into the room, grinning madly. It was Saturday after all. We always went to the park for a picnic on Saturdays.

"Come on mum, dad, get dressed!"

Luna exclaimed, her smile exactly like Nami's, bright and happy.

Solis grinned, exactly like I would. Except now that Nami and I had gotten older, our want to get out of bed seemed to lessen. I grinned back at Solis, and told the two of them to get ready while we got dressed. Luna always prepared the food, while Solis got the plates and cutlery from the kitchen.

I got out of bed slowly, only in my boxers. Nami giggled, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Quiet, Nami."

I chuckled.

She giggled, and got out of bed too, wearing a nightgown that stuck to her, showing her slim figure.

. . . . . .

About an hour later, the four of us were on our way to the park, which was only a twenty minute walk from our house. Luna and Solis were bubbling with excitement, as they always were, even though they were twelve. Going to the park never bored them, they always found something to do. We had brought a frisbee with us, to play with after we had eaten.

When we reached the park, four familiar people caught my eye.

"Uncle Roxas! Uncle Riku! Uncle Terra! Aunt Aqua!"

Solis and Luna called, smiling as they ran over to them.

"Hey Luna, Solis!" Roxas called, high-fiving Solis and hugging Luna. I took Nami's hand as we walked over to them, and Roxas grinned.

"Hey, Ventus."

He greeted,

"Hi, Nami."

"Hello, Roxas." Nami and I greeted, smiling at him.

Nami and I also greeted Terra and Aqua, who had also gotten married. They were now in their forties, but they still looked like they did when Aqua became the Keyblade Master. Terra had also become one, after learning to control his darkness, when Xehanort was destroyed, along with his counterparts, Ansem and Xemnas. Riku smiled at us.

"Hello, you two."

He greeted. He was never one for conversation.

"Come on mum, dad! Let's have the picnic!" Luna exclaimed, giggling.

Everyone else joined us, and we sat down under a large sakura tree, in the shade. The sun shone brightly. Luna and Solis ate their food, and took out the frisbee, playing for a while. I talked to Roxas and Terra, while Nami talked to Riku and Aqua.

"So, Ven. . ." Terra began, looking me in the eye.

"It's been twelve years, huh? How's it feel?"

I looked at him warily. . . there was a shine in his eyes.

"It . . . To be honest, it's amazing. I mean, Nami means the world to me. She's the thing that keeps me going. And Solis and Luna . . they're the best children I could ask for. They . . They're always there for us, I suppose."

Terra nodded in understanding. He knew how I felt about Nami and the children. It was him and Roxas I'd come to when I asked how I would propose to Nami, after all. They had helped me organise everything, and I'm grateful to them for helping me.

I took hold of Nami's hand again after about half an hour, and I began to say "Nami, I-"

"Daaaaad!"

Solis called, waving towards me. He held the frisbee in his hand, and grinned. I hesitated, but Nami patted my hand and said "You can tell me later, Ven." I nodded, and headed off towards Solis and Luna, taking the frisbee and throwing it towards them.

. . . . . . .

That evening, the four of us, Luna, Solis, Nami and I were exhausted. Nami sat down on the couch, her plain white dress showing her figure. Solis and Nami kissed her on the cheek, heading off to their room. They both shared the one bedroom, and they always went to bed at nine o'clock. They spent a while talking, however. They were always close. There was some sort of unbreakable bond between them. They kissed me on the cheek and hugged me too, then they headed off, leaving me and Nami alone.

At about ten o'clock, Nami and I went off to bed. As we slipped under the covers, I wrapped my arms around Nami. I thought for a moment . . .

Now was my last chance to tell her.

To tell her what I always tell her.

Making sure that nobody would interrupt me again, I whispered "I love you, Nami." Into her ear, and she giggled, smiling.

"I love you too, Ven."

I grinned, and she kissed me.

We both fell asleep that night, myself content with finally getting to tell her the three words I told her every day since we got together.

I love you, Nami.


End file.
